Not as different as you think
by Brownies and Griffins
Summary: When Danny and Sam are transferred to Millard Fillmore Middle School in New York they meet Jake, Trixie and Spud but when Prince Aragon shows up with the Dark Dragon by his side the two heroes will discover that they are not as different as they think. (Completed)
1. Introductions

**Hi! This is my first story so please review and let me know where I can improve!**  
**I do not own Danny Phantom or American Dragon.**  
**I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

"I am the box ghost!" screamed a voice from the teachers lounge.

Danny Fenton groaned and was shortly followed by his two friends Sam and Tucker. Tucker pulled the Fenton Thermos out of his backpack and passed it onto Sam who in turn passed it to Danny. Danny then got up and headed to the bathroom.

Seconds later Amity Park's ghost fighting hero, Danny Phantom, emerged heading for the teacher's lounge.

"Fear me!" the ghost yelled.

"You're not that scary," Phantom said holding out the thermos and watching as the ghost was sucked inside.

Then he flew through the walls and into the bathroom. Danny Fenton left the bathroom and passed the thermos to Tucker who put it back in his bag. Just as Danny sat down the bell rang telling them to go to class.

If you haven't figured it out already, Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person. After an accident with his parents ghost portal Danny has had ghost powers and has protected Amity Park from various ghost attacks as his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

The three friends got up and headed to Mr. Lancer's English class with bored expresions on their faces. The class dragged on and when the bell rang again to let everyone know they could leave the hallways suddenly became filled with teenagers.

As the trio started to discuss their plans for the weekend, other than ghost fighting of course, they were stopped by Mr. Lancer.

"Daniel. Samantha. A word please." Danny turned to Sam. She hated it when people called her by her full name. He could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. She held it back pretty well.

Tucker motioned that he would wait outside for them and they turned to face their teacher. Standing next to him was Dash Baxter. The captain of the football team who loved to take his anger out on a certain dark haired Fenton.

"I have some important news for you three," Mr Lancer started. "As off next week you three shall be taking part in a student exchange program. You will be spending the next three months in New York."

"Three months!?" yelled Danny.

"New York!?" yelled Sam.

"Huh?" asked Dash not following what was going on as usual.

"What are we supposed to say to our parents?" asked Danny sure his parents would never let him stay so far away from home for so long.

"It was your parents who signed you all up." Now he was really confused. This must have been clear on his face because Mr Lancer started to explain. "Mr Fenton, your parents decided that your grades aren't high enough and that maybe if you were away from Amity Park you might be able to focus more. Mr Baxter, your parents decided that without the distractions of the football team you might actually be able to make something of your grades." He was right. Dash's grades were terrible.

"What about me Mr Lancer? My grades are fine," Sam asked confused.

"Miss Manson. Your parents thought that sending you away for a while would help shift your attitude." Sam's parents were rich snobs who couldn't understand their daughter's personality. Sam was a goth, ultra-recyclo-vegitarian who would pick black over pink any day, much to her mothers dismay.

Mr Lancer finished by giving them each all the details about the flights and who they would be staying with before finally giving them permission to leave.

* * *

"What did Mr Lancer want?" asked Tucker as they walked home.

"He wanted to tell us that we are going to be transfer students to a school in New York for the next three months." Sam did not look happy.

"Three months!?" Tucker was just as surprised as they had been.

Danny and Sam explained everything but all Danny could think about was how he was going to hide his secret for a whole three months!

* * *

"Haley! Jakers! Family meeting!" Jonathan Long called from downstairs.

"Coming Dad!" Haley called in her sweet little voice running down the stairs. Jake just groaned.

"I have to go Trix. I'll see you at the skate park later," he said into his phone.

"Alright. Bye Jakey," he heard his friend Trixie reply. Then she hung up.

Jake groaned again and rolled off his bed. He grabbed his red jacket and put it on as he walked downstairs. He found his family in the sitting room.

"There you are Jakers! OK! So I have big news! We are going to be housing a transfer student for the next three months!" He was his usual optimistic self but Jake was more focused on the words.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"Transfer student?" Haley asked in her innocent, annoying voice.

"Yes! Jake's school arranged a transfer program with a school in a town called Amity Park. I signed us up to house one of the students! There are three coming and one of the boys will be staying here."

"A boy?" asked Haley, disapointment clear in her voice. She would have prefered if a girl was staying with them.

"Yes Haley. And he's going to be staying in Jake's room!"

"Aw man!"

* * *

"Yo Trix! Spud!" Jake called to his friends as he neared the skate park.

"Hey Jake! How's it going?" asked his friend Spud who was wearing the same beanie he always wore.

"Not good. I just got some awful news."

"Well it can't be as bad as mine!" Trixie interrupted. "My mom signed us up for the student transfer program so we've got some girl from I don't know where staying in our house!"

"You're housing a transfer student too?" Jake asked. Trixie nodded and they both sighed. "Well at least you don't have to hide the fact that you're a fire breathing dragon!"

Did I forget to mention that? As well as having to go through the stress of school, homework and general being a teenager, Jake was also the magical protector, the American Dragon. He could shift between his human form and his dragon form at will but kept the latter a secret known only to a few.

Trixie opened her mouth to answer but closed it again when she realised that Jake was clearly worse off than her in this situation.

Just then Jake's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Fu! What's up?"

"The old man said he wants you here ASAP," came the reply on the other end of the line.

"OK Fu. I'll be there in about ten minutes." With that he put the phone in his pocket, said goodbye to his friends and raced off to his Grandpa's shop. All he could think about on the way was how he was supposed to hide his secret for the next three months.


	2. Why does he stand out?

**So here's chapter 2! Thanks everyone for all the reviews and follows!**  
**I don't own Danny Phantom or American Dragon.**  
**I hope you enjoy the chapter so read on!**

* * *

The plane ride seemed to last forever. Dash was sitting behind Danny and kicked him all the way to New York. The only thing that helped Danny make it through the flight was the fact that Sam was sitting next to him, even if she was really grumpy all the way.

Danny sat staring out the window thinking about how he wasn't going to see his parents, his sister Jazz or Tucker for the next three months. He thought about them all standing at the airport as he said goodbye. Tucker told them they could call anytime and he would always be happy to talk. Jazz hugged them both even though they tried to stop her. She told Danny to be careful and he knew she was referring to Phantom. He assured her that he would be fine and showed her the Fenton Thermos that he had stowed away in his bag. She smiled and ruffled his hair, then laughed as he glared at her.

Sam's mother had packed a separate bag and tried to swap it with the bag Sam already had. The girl was not happy and spent the rest of the goodbye grumpy and annoyed.

Danny's mom hugged him tightly and gave him lots of last minute reminders before telling him to be careful and make sure he got his grades up. His dad wasn't so bothered about the grades but told him to keep a look out for ghosts.

They finally left their families behind and headed to the plane.

Once they landed they picked up their bags and headed out into the crowds of people waiting to pick up loved ones. Sam had finally calmed down by now which Danny thought was good since they were going to meet the people they were going to be living with for the next three months. Soon they saw a sign that had both their names on: Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson. He could almost feel her blood boiling so he reminded her that they had never met her before and had no idea she didn't like being called that. She nodded in agreement and they approached the people holding the sign.

There was a woman and a boy and a girl. The woman wore a pink top and jeans and was the one holding the sign. The girl had dark skin, wore her hair in two buns at the back and wore a blue crop top. The boy was the one that Danny noticed the most. He had dark hair with hints of green on the ends. He wore a red jacket with cropped jeans. Danny wasn't sure why, but something about him made him stand out.

* * *

Jake's mom said that Trixie could go with them to pick up the transfer students since they were arriving on the same flight. They had written their names on a sign to hold up at the airport: Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson. When he first heard the names he tried to imagine what they looked like. The boy he wasn't sure of, but the girl he imagined to be stuck up. He didn't know why. He couldn't have been wrong.

The girl, Samantha, had short black hair, a black top, black skirt and big black combat boots. The first word that came to his mind was Goth. She was definitely Goth. The boy on the other hand, Daniel, stood out but he couldn't understand why. He looked like the most average boy you would ever see with his dark hair, white t-shirt and jeans. He couldn't understand what it was that made him stand out so much.

"Hi! Are you Daniel and Samantha?" Jake's mom, Susan asked.

"Yes. I'm Daniel, but please call me Danny," the boy said.

"And please call me Sam," the girl said.

"OK. Danny, Sam, my name is Susan and this is my son Jake. Danny, you will be staying with us." Danny smiled and shook hand with Susan then shook hands with Jake who said "hi".

"My name is Trixie," Trixie said stepping forward. "Sam you'll be staying with me." Sam nodded and they shook hands.

Susan led everyone to the car. They were silent as they went but as they reached the car they heard a voice that made them all turn their heads.

"Hey Fenturd!" Danny let out a quiet groan and soon a blonde haired boy passed them following Brad. Brad Morton. The school bully. Jake groaned quietly and then realised that he and Danny had done the same thing and realised that the other boy must be a bully too.

"Dash." Sam didn't look very happy either. So that was what the other boy was called.

"If it isn't the boy who thinks he's a dragon!" Brad was smirking and Dash burst into hysterics laughing next to him. "See you at school!" The two bullies high fived and walked off. Great! Now not only were there two bullies, but they were also going to be living together for the next three months by the looks of it. All the teens groaned as they got into the car.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Susan as they got into the car.

"Brad," said Jake and Trixie together.

"Dash," Danny and Sam said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed before looking away. Jake wondered if there was something going on between them.

* * *

The car ride was pretty quiet. They had started off explaining to each other what the bullies did for fun. Obviously fun for the bullies was not fun for anyone around them. Danny listened to a few stories that Jake told and thought about how his relationship with Brad was similar to his relationship with Dash. Maybe they would get on ok.

They soon pulled up outside the house where Sam was staying with Trixie.

"Thank you for the ride Mrs Long!" she shouted as she jumped out.

Susan smiled. Jake stuck his head out of the window as the two girls got the luggage out of the trunk.

"See you tomorrow Trix?" he asked. Trixie nodded and Danny turned to Sam who was on the other side of the car.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I guess so," Sam smiled. "Just don't get into too much trouble OK?"

"Me? Trouble?" Danny smirked as Sam's smile widened a little bit.

"You know what I mean." He did. She was referring to ghost trouble. But he didn't think he'd find too much trouble considering all the ghosts he knew were all in Amity Park. He nodded and waved as she disappeared into the house.

They soon pulled up in front of another house and the mother and son got out of the car, Danny following them. They pulled the luggage out of the trunk and headed up the steps to the front door. As they entered Jake explained that since it was Friday his father was still at work and his younger sister was still at school. Jake had been allowed the day off to go to the airport.

Danny was led upstairs to Jake's room where bunk beds had been set up. Jake said that he had the top bunk but Danny was happy to take the bottom. He had found himself fazing through the bed after a nightmare a few times and was quite relieved he wouldn't have to explain falling on top of Jake in the middle of the night if that happened. He hoped that nothing happened that would need an explanation. He wasn't a good liar. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell his secret, could he?

* * *

An evil laugh sounded through the darkness.

"Who dares disrupt my sleep?!" The Dark Dragon rose and looked around him searching for the source.

"I have a proposition for you," the voice said.

"Oh, really?" The Dark Dragon nearly laughed at this. Who could possibly make a proposal to him?

"I hear you are having problems with a certain American Dragon," the voice replied. He was curious now. "I too am having problems with a _boy."_

"And why should I care about your problems?" the Dark Dragon wondered where this was going.

"I am simply proposing that we join forces in defeating our enemies." The voice sounded closer, but where was it.

"An interesting idea, but I cannot fully ponder on it until I see you." Another laugh rang through the air and a man became visible in front of the great dragon. He was clearly a ghost by the was he glowed slightly. The dragon had to stop himself from laughing.

"_You_?!" he asked leaning down over the ghost man to seem more menacing. "What could you possibly offer me?"

The ghost didn't say anything. He merely smiled before growing and transforming into a dragon with glowing red eyes and blue steam coming out of his mouth. He smiled at the Dark Dragon, who smiled back, their laughter echoing through the darkness.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and want to read on!**

**Someone mentioned in a review that they thought it would be cool if Dash was staying with Spud. I want to thank you for the review and let you know that I really thought about your idea and really like it but I have something in mind that will only work if Dash is staying in Brad's house. So, sorry! But please leave any ideas in a review because I really do appreciate them an will consider any suggestions offered!**

**Thanks again!**


	3. What is he hiding?

**Sorry about the delay! I don't know how regular I'll be with future chapters but I'll try to update as much as possible.**  
**I do not own Danny Phantom or American Dragon.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

They sat awkwardly in Jake's room for a while either of them said anything. Danny sat on the bottom bunk of the bed and Jake sat in a chair next to a desk with a laptop resting on top.

"So how come you're in the exchange program?" Jake asked to break the silence.

"My grades have dropped lately and my parents decided the program would have less distractions than at home." Danny looked irritated. Jake could tell he would have preferred to be at home.

"Well its only three months. You'll be back in Amity Park before you know it," Jake said trying to cheer him up. Danny smiled a bit. "What kind of distractions anyway?" He was curious as to know what was making him fail so much his parents decided to send him away. Danny paused and seemed to really think before he gave his answer, which surprised Jake since his last answer had been so quick.

"My friends and I have been hanging out a lot lately and because of it I tend to fall asleep often in class." Jake smiled at that. It reminded him of how he often fell asleep after staying up late with dragon duties. Huh... He wondered why of all things that was what came to mind.

"Sounds like you have a lot of fun," he said trying to find out more. "What do you guys like to do for fun?" He saw a flash of panic in Danny's eyes and he took a second to answer. Jake knew that he wasn't just slow. He was hiding something.

"Mostly we play video games. Sam's the best though of course I'll never admit that. She'd never let it go." He smiled as he thought about her. Jake knew he liked her. "What about you?" Jake looked up. "What do you do for fun?" He thought about this. The same thing Danny had done. He hoped the boy didn't notice.

"We hang out at the skate park a lot." That was the best answer he could come up with without giving up any suspicious information. Fortunately though, his mom called them down for dinner.

* * *

Danny had struggled to answer Jake's questions without sounding like he was hiding something, but he wasn't a very good liar and he could tell by some of the looks Jake gave him that he hadn't done a very good job. But he also noticed that Jake had taken his time answering the 'what do you do for fun question' the same way he had. Though it didn't mean anything, did it? Maybe Jake was just hiding something because they'd only known each other for a few hours.

They headed downstairs to find Susan placing their food on the table and a man and a little girl sitting waiting to eat.

"Ah! You must be Danny!" the man, who Danny assumed was Mr Jonathan Long, stood up and held out his hand. Danny shook it and smiled. The little girl waved and said that her name was Haley. Danny smiled and waved back. They all sat down and soon began their meal.

The family bombarded him with questions about his life in Amity Park which he answered as best he could while trying no to slip up. Though he noticed that Jake gave him a suspicious look every now and then as if he suspected something was wrong. He hoped that wasn't what the look meant.

Danny told them about how his parents were ghost hunters and about the many ghost attacks rumoured to have happened around the town. He only mentioned the ones he knew he'd seen as Danny Fenton in case that came back around against him. He told them all about Sam and Tucker, leaving out their knack of catching ghosts of course, and he told them a bit about his school and his teachers.

Once dinner was eventually over Danny was so tired from all the talking that he was happy when Susan and Jonathan told the three youngsters to go straight to bed. The day had been tiring and stressful and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Sorry about the length. The next one should be longer. Also sorry if there's not much in this but the next one will be a bit more interesting too ;)  
No Rose will not be in it. This is set between the defeat of the Huntsclan and Honk Kong.  
I hope you're all enjoying it so far! Please review!**


	4. Suspicious

**Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! This chapter should get a little more interesting. So enjoy! and don't forget to review!**

* * *

They had arrived on a Friday, so Saturday and Sunday were spent getting to know Jake and Trixie and they're friend Spud. They mostly hung out around the skate park. Jake, Trixie and Spud were all very skilled pulling off amazing tricks. Danny mostly just embarrased himself but they all laughed about it and it helped them all feel more comfortable around each other. Sam was brilliant of course. She was a natural at everything.

The weekend passed by quickly and soon enough it was Monday. For Danny and Sam that meant the first day of school. Danny hoped that he'd be able to make a better first impresion on this school than the one back home but of course, Dash would never allow that.

He picked out his clothes and headed downstairs to breakfast. Susan greeted him happily and Johnathan was occupied by the paper. It wasn't long before Jake came slumping down the stairs mumbling something about his bed. He grabbed a peice of toast and was about to walk out the door with Danny in tow when Susan angrily called to him to remind him he had to walk his sister to school. He mumbled something else about his bed while he waited for Haley who skipped down the stairs taking a piece of toast for herself and kissing both her parents goodbye. She then skipped up to Jake and down the front steps. Danny said goodbye and Jake mumbled something along those lines.

It wasn't very far to Haley's school. Once she was inside the two boys carried on to their school. Jake seemed a bit livelier once Haley was gone and as soon as Trixie, Spud and Sam came into view he perked up completely.

The day before Danny and Sam had been told about the different teachers and students they would encounted. They had been warned about a teacher called Professor Rotwood. They got their schedules and books from the office and headed to their first class, which was also the class of the teacher they had been warned about. Danny also knew that Jake, Spud and Trixie had this class for first period so they were going to have this class together.

"Yes?" a grumpy foreign voice shouted as they knocked on the door. Sam opened it and the grumpy voice sounded again. "Ah! You must be the new exchange students! Sit where you wish." Danny saw a seat next to Jake and didn't hesitate to sit there. Professor Rotwood gave him an odd look when he did but he thought nothing of it at the time.

The teacher infront of him was an odd looking man with receding, messy, brown hair. He wore a monacle and a worn out suit with patches on the elbows and a red bow tie. The lesson was all about 'magical creatures' which Danny found odd since he had never had a lesson like it in Amity Park. Not that Danny believed in magical creatures anyway. Ghosts were very real but this teacher was going on about dwarves and pixies and dragons. Pixies? Really?

Once the lesson finished everyone left pretty quickly. Jake, Spud and Trixie were excited to see that they all had classes together at some point. The next class was home economics with a techer called Sun Park. She told Danny and Sam they could sit together and there were two empty desks near the front of the class.

He noticed that Jake sat at the back on his own. He also noticed that partway through the lesson, Jake's phone started buzzing. No one else seemed to notice and Danny guessed that he was able to hear it because of his ghost powers. But soon after Jake asked to be excused. Miss Park said that it was ok and he practically ran out of the door. Danny watched the teacher as she carried on her lesson her eyes following Jake as he left, something in them telling Danny she knew something about why he ran out. One he was gone Danny felt something that was almost like his ghost sense, but it was different. He somehow knew it had nothing to do with ghosts so he decided it was probably a new power developing. That made him a little excited.

Jake didn't come back until the lesson was almost over. Danny knew he hadn't just been to the bathroom. He knew something was up and he was going to find out what.

* * *

In home economics Fu had sent Jake a text telling him that he was needed. He tried to leave discreetly like he normally did, asking to be excused and pretending to head off to the bathroom when he really wasn't. But he noticed Danny's eyes on him and he knew Danny was curious and that he'd need to be careful around him.

The rest of the day went pretty smooth. Danny and Jake had all the same classes and sat next to each other in most of them. He knew Rotwood would probably bombard the poor kid with questions as soon as he found out Jake was his host for the program. Ever since Rotwood had found out about his secret, he'd been an even bigger pain than he had before.

Everything in the day went normally until the five of them were all standing around in the hall after class had finished. They were standing around Jake's locker and he was sorting through some of his books when Brad and Dash came laughing around the corner. Brad noticed the group and decided to knock Jake's things all over the floor. The two bullies high fived and walked off. They stood leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall next to the bathroom chatting up two girls.

Jake sighed and started picking up his things and everyone helped. Once they were done Jake looked up at the bullies, his face must have shown his anger because Danny placed a hand on his shoulder with an understanding smile. Jake nodded and sighed angrily. Danny looked back at the bullies the seemed to make a decision.

"Be right back," he said and headed off into the bathroom. Jake thought it was odd since he'd seen Danny go only a few minutes before.

But then something caught his eye. There was a slight ripple in the wall behind where Brad was standing. Jake thought he was just imagining it when Brad's trousers suddenly fell down around his ankles to reveal his underwear with hearts on them. Everyone laughed as Brad hurriedly tried to pull them back up but kept failing miserably. Then Danny emerged from the bathroom looking a little happier than before. Maybe even a little smug?

"Danny you missed it!" exclaimed Spud. "Brad's trousers just fell down!" They all burst out laughing together. But Jake knew something was off about Danny. Was it a coincidence that Danny disappeared just before Brad's trousers fell down and that he appeared again right after? What ever was going on, and there was something going on, Jake was going to find out. He needed to keep an eye on Danny and find out exatly what was going on.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. They're really getting suspicious now. Trust me the next one gets even better though. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, I really appreciate it and let please let me know where I can improve.**


	5. A cold chill

**Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long. I've been super busy lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read on!**

* * *

Friday came around faster than Danny had expected. School wasn't as bad as he had imagined either. Other than Dash and Brad constantly pranking them, everything else hadn't been so bad. You'd have thought that working together they would have been able to come up with some smarter ideas than meerly throwing their books on the floor and triping them up in the hall, but then again, two empty brains dont make a full one.

The only other problem was Mr Rotwood, or _Professor_ Rotwood as he prefered to be called. He was obsessed with 'magical creatutes' for some odd reason and had something against Jake, though Danny couldn't tell why. But because Danny and Jake were slowly becoming good friends, he had stated acting the same around Danny too.

Though he had been noticing something odd. Quite often Jake would ask to be excused from a class and he would take a lot longer than was necessary for the toilet and he would come back slightly out of breath. It made Danny curious. He clearly wasn't going for a bathroom break. So what was he doing?

And then there was that one time in history. They were both bored. Danny was doodling. He was drawing ghosts on a piece of paper. Jake had been watching him for a while but then had shifted his attention to the window, leaning his chin on his hand. He wasn't staring at anything in particular and his eyes had glazed over. Then Danny felt a cold coming up from his core up to his mouth. He coughed into his hand just in time to cover the eerie blue myst that escaped his mouth. Normally Danny would have asked to be excused so he could go and find the ghost that had caused it but somehow this was diferent. Somehow he knew it wasn't a ghost. It didn't feel the same.

Suddenly he noticed Jake stiffen. Danny looked up to see that the boy was now sitting up straight and that he was no longer leaning into his hand. His hand that had been aimlessly resting on the table now balled into a fist and his eyes were no longer glazed over, but full of determination. Before Danny could ask what he'd seen Jake's hand had shot up and he had asked to be excused. Which was exactly what Danny would have done if it had been a ghost...

As soon as Jake had left the room Danny felt the cold coming up from his core again. They were sitting at the back of the class so no one would see. He left it to escape his mouth and noticed that it wasn't all blue. There were mixtures of other colours in it too. What ever he could sense, it wasn't a ghost. He looked out the window in time to see something red race past flying through the sky. He wondered what it was deciding that Jake had something to do with it.

In the last lesson on Friday, Jake had asked to be excused. Again. It had been towards the end of the lesson and he hadn't come back. Danny decided that this would be a good opportunity to find out what was going on. He grabbed Jake's bag and went looking for him in the bathroom. He wasnt there, as expected. By the time Danny had done that, everyone else had left. The halls were empty. Then Danny felt that weird sense again. He decided to do some snooping. He change forms and turned intangible and invisible.

He hadn't been in his ghost form for a week. He could use all his powers in his human form but it felt more natural in his ghost form and it was less concentration too.

He searched the rooms of the school for a while. Then he heard a loud bang come from the hallway. He followed the sound until he came to the lockers. Jake was there next to his locker. He was trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. He looked left and right making sure no one was around before his arm engulfed in flames. When the flames disappeared his arm was red and scaly and his hand looked more like a claw now. Then Danny's strange sense went off again. So it was connected to Jake! He balled up his fist and hit the locker causing it to pop open. Then his hand was once again engulfed in flames before it turned back to normal.

Danny was staring at him, floating a few inches off the ground with his mouth open. What had he just seen? Danny had no clue. He decided to ask Jake and see what he would say. He quickly dissappeared around a corner, changed back into his human form and headed back towards Jake.

"Hey! I was just looking for you. Class finished before you came back and you left your backpack." He tried his best to look innocent, handing over the backpack and scanning Jake's face.

"Oh, thanks! I was just about to come and find it."

"Where did you go, anyway?" asked Danny still reading Jake's face. He didn't hesitate at all.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Danny had been there. He was lying.

"Huh..." he said trying to look confused while still innocent at the same time. "That was the first place I went to look but I couldn't find you..." Now Jake was nervous. He was very good at hiding it but panic flashed across his face and Danny's ghost senses made him fast enough to see it. Jake was fast too though.

"There's a bathroom on the other side of the school. For some reason its always cleaner so I use that one." It was good. Danny couldn't think of a good enough answer so he just nodded and they left. But Danny knew something was up. And he was going to find out what.

* * *

The week had gone by quickly. There had been a few problems with magical creatures but nothing the Am Drag couldn't handle. Monday through Thursday had been pretty usual. Brad had been annoying and now he had Dash as well. They were starting to really get on Jake's nerves and he could tell Danny felt the same. Danny had seemed curious a few times noticing Jake's many 'bathroom' breaks. He had been particularly curious on Friday though.

They had been bored in history. Danny had been drawing ghosts, why ghosts of all things Jake couldn't tell. He had been looking out the window thinking about Rose and if she was ok all the way in Hong Kong. Then he noticed a cold feeling coming from Danny as he coughed. He was about to turn to see why when he noticed something outside.

There was a winged creature chasing a leprechaun. As soon as he saw it his hand shot up and he asked to be excused. He ignored the weird look he got from Danny as he raced out into the hallway and Dragoned Up. He dealt with the creature and he'd returned to the school where Danny looked at him curiously.

Later that day in the last lesson Jake had received a message from Fu and had had to run off. When he came back school was finished. Everyone else had gone. He looked in the class for his backpack but it wasn't there. His dad was going to kill him!

He went to his locker to take out some books but he couldn't get it open. He tried hitting it, which normally worked but it wouldn't budge. He looked left and right before sumoning his dragon hand so he could use its strength to open the jammed door. He hit the locker and it opened and he returned his hand to its human state. Then he felt a cold chill. It was the same kind of cold he had felt in history when he was next to Danny.

"Hey!" he heard from his side. He turned just in time to see Danny come around the corner. So he felt the cold feeling next to Danny in history and also just before he came around the corner. Maybe they were connected... He definately recogised the feeling, but he couldn't remember from where. "I was just looking for you. Class finished before you came back and you left your backpack." Danny handed over the bag. His dad wasn't going to kill him!

"Oh, thanks! I was just about to come and find it."

"Where did you go, anyway?" Danny asked. What was he supposed to say?! He had to stick to his story.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Danny seemed unconvinced.

"Huh..." he said. He was thinking of a counter! He didn't believe him. Jake had to think up something too. "That was the first place I went to look but I couldn't find you..." Danny said. Of course he did. That would be the first place to look. Jake was starting to panoc bit tried to hide it.

"There's a bathroom on the other side of the school. For some reason its always cleaner so I use that one." He hoped that would be enough and thankfully it was. Danny nodded tnough it seemed like he was hoping to find something else out. Had he seen something? Jake hoped he hadn't and decided he needed to be more careful.

They went home and ate and went to bed, like they had the rest of the week. The last few nights they had stayed up talking but that night, all Jake could think about was the cold chill and he was trying to figure out why he recognised the feeling. He could tell Danny wasn't asleep yet either. Jake wondered what was on his mind.

He eventually fell asleep but was woken up by something in the middle of the night. He looked around the dimly lit room to try and figure out what had woke him. Then he heard Danny moan in his sleep. He leaned over the bed and looked down on the boy in the bottom bunk who was tosing and turning with his eyes closed tight. He was muttering something. It sounded like he was repeating the words 'no' and 'Vlad' over and over again.

Jake was just about to jump down to try and wake him from his nightmare when he fell through the bed and hit the floor with a bang. He fell through the bed! Jake heard Danny sit up and bump his head on the bottom of the bed muttering "ow". He quickly pulled himself back and pretended to be asleep as Danny crawled out from under the bed. He listened until he heard he was standing next to the bed and then pretended to wake up.

"Danny?" he said with a fake yawn. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry of I woke you, Jake. I fell off the bed." Fell of the bed. Ha!

"Oh! Are you ok?" Jake tried to sound concerned while remembering to sound tired, even though he was now wide awake.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Danny said. "Go back to sleep."

"Ok." Jake rolled over and listened to Danny as he let out what sounded like a sigh of relief and then got back in bed again. Jake waited a bit before he let out a few fake snores.

He listened as Danny sighed again. "That was close." Then he rolled over. What was close? How had Danny gone through the bed? Was he even human? Was he good or was he bad? There were so many questions he had that needed answers.

He hardly slept that night. There was too much on his mind. The next morning he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He had to confront Danny. He had to know.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be the big one, obviously. Anyways, thanks for all the follows and favourites and as always, please review!**


	6. I saw you

**This is it! This is the chapter I'm sure most of you have been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it.**  
**I do not own Danny Phantom or American Dragon.**

* * *

It was Saturday and Danny was ready for a calm, relaxing day. He stumbled down the stairs to breakfast. They had pancakes. Danny was half finished by the time Jake came down. Danny greeting him happily but the boy just grunted in return. Maybe he was just tired.

Once they were finished they took their plates into the kitchen. Danny then turned to Jake and was about to suggest they meet up with the others, he wanted to talk to Sam about what he'd seen by the lockers, but before he could say anything Jake grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up the stairs. Danny was confused as he was pulled into their bedroom and Jake closed the door.

Danny was about to ask what was going on when he saw the look on Jake's face. The boy looked up at Danny and opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he tried to find what words to use. He slumped down on the bed and Danny sat next to him feeling more and more confused. Jake finally found the words.

"What are you?" Danny stared at him blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you, Danny."

"Saw me what?"

"Last night. You were mumbling in your sleep before you fell off the bed and it woke me up. Except you didn't fall off the bed." Danny realised that Jake had seen him faze through the bed. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"OK," he said. "I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." Jake nodded and Danny could tell from his eyes that he would keep his secret. He sighed again. "I'm half ghost."

* * *

Jake stared at the boy in front of him. Half ghost? He couldn't even think of how that was possible. Clearly the look on his face was enough to let Danny know he needed to explain.

"About a year and a half ago, there was this accident. My parents were trying to build a ghost portal but it didn't work. Sam somehow got me to have a look inside and while I was in there think I hit a switch or something and I turned it on. It was the most painful few minutes of my life. I woke up later on to find I had been pulled out of the machine but also..." he stood up and walked into the centre of the room. "That I looked like this."

Suddenly there was a flash as two silver rings slowly glided over Danny's body. Jake stared at the being in front of him. He had white hair and glowing green eyes. He was wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a DP symbol on his chest. There was a slight glow coming off him too. Jake didn't know what to say but he recognised the cold feeling again. Danny quickly changed back to his normal self and went and sat next to his friend.

"Ever since the accident I've been protecting my town from the ghosts that escape the portal. The only people that know are my sister, Sam, my friend Tucker and you." Jake looked up. He smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't tell."

"Thanks." Danny smirked. "Your turn."

"What do you mean?"

"The other day by the lockers. I saw you change your arm. It was red and scaly." Oh great. He'd been caught. Gramps was going to kill him. But Danny was half ghost. That counted as a magical creature didn't it? He hoped so.

"OK," he eventually said. "I have a secret too. And you have to promise not to tell." Danny nodded. He took a deep breath. "I'm a dragon."

* * *

A dragon? OK, so maybe to some people it was impossible to think that ghosts were real, but dragons? That would explain what Rotwood had against Jake though.

"A dragon?" Danny asked. Jake nodded. He stood up and walked to the centre of the room just as Danny had. In seconds his whole body was enveloped in flames. Danny felt the weird sense again and stared at Jake as the flames died down, Danny stared at the creature standing before him. Jake was now a dragon, covered head to toe in scales, with wings spreading out from his back and razor sharp claws. After he was sure Danny had seen enough, he was once again covered in flames before he turned into his human form again.

"So you're a dragon then..." Danny said half laughing. "How?"

"My mother's side of the family." Danny's head shot up.

"You're mom is a dragon too?!"

"No. It skipped her generation. But my grandpa is. He's the one who teaches me all the responsibilities of a dragon."

"What kind of responsibilities?" Danny asked curiously, starting to feel more comfortable now that he could talk freely. He thought about what it would have been like to have someone show him what he needed to learn about being a ghost. Yes there was Vlad, but he was just a crazy old fruitloop.

"Each dragon has a region which is there's to protect," Jake explained. "I'm the American Dragon so my region is America, though at the moment I'm only handling New York because I'm still not experienced enough." Danny thought about what he said, about protecting America.

"What exactly are you protecting?"

"Magical creatures."

"Magical creatures? OK." Danny smiled. "At least with me around you don't have to worry about ghosts." The two boys burst out laughing. Now that they had been completely honest with each other they felt more comfortable in each others company. Suddenly Danny looked up with a smirk on his face.

"We should have a race."

* * *

"Race?" Jake was curious. He realised that they could both fly but Danny surely couldn't beat him. He was a dragon! He accepted the challenge and the two boys made their way to the roof. "We stick to the clouds. The first one to loop the Kreisler Building and make it back here wins." Danny grinned transforming himself into his ghost half.

"You know I'm probably going to get lost," he said, laughing. Jake just smirked before changing into his dragon form. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. The two boys quickly rose up to the clouds. Once there they readied themselves, they quickly glanced at each other before starting the countdown.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"GO!"

* * *

They both shot off at alarming speeds racing towards the building. They kept up with each other well but Danny decided to go invisible so that Jake wouldn't know where he was. He sped up trying to fly as fast as he could, circled around the Kreisler and made his way back to Jake's, hoping he could remember which one it was.

* * *

Jake looked around surprised he couldn't see Danny anywhere. He was sure he had been right behind him. He hadn't expected Danny to have such a quick start but maybe he had fallen behind. He hoped he hadn't gone ahead and beat his wings as fast as he possibly could to make sure he was there first.

He raced off towards his home to find the roof empty. He smirked as he settled down and changed form, grinning to himself. He looked up expecting to see Danny float down after him but was shocked to hear a voice behind him.

"Did you let me win or are you really just that slow?"

* * *

Danny had gotten to the roof seconds before Jake. He had raced to seat himself cross-legged on the concrete and smiled when he saw Jake smirking to himself thinking that he'd won. Danny waited until the boy had turned around to look for him before he changed forms and became visible again.

"Did you let me win or are you really just that slow?" he asked grinning. Jake turned around and his face dropped.

"How?" was all he could get out. Danny sat smiling, watching his friend search for words. "I didn't see you the entire time!"

Danny quickly demonstrated his invisibility trick causing a smirk to spread on Jake's face. The two boys laughed before heading off to meet their friends to tell them everything that happened.

* * *

"Soon our plan will be set in motion, ghostly one. Then my foe will finally be destroyed!" The dragon's voice echoed through the darkness. Aragon laughed.

"And once we've finished off yours, mine will be simple to take care of as well." The Dark Dragon smiled at his new partner. They both laughed, they're laughter terrifying and evil. They would soon have revenge, and woe to he who stood in their way.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of the chapter! What did you think of the race? It was a last minute decision but I like it! I got the idea that Danny is faster than Jake from episode 17 (Maternal Instincts) where Danny clocked 112 mph. But who do you think would win? Anyway, please review! Thanks for all the follows and reviews, always happy for more!**


	7. Festival

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy. And I kinda hit a block in the middle. But I overcame it and here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"A ghost?"

"A dragon?" The two boys sat grinning as they're friends stood mouths wide open. They nodded.

"Half ghost, actually," Danny put in quietly.

"That's so awesome!" they all yelled at the same time. Just then Jake's phone started ringing.

"Hello?... Ok... I'll be right over." Jake put the phone away. "That was Fu. I have to head to the shop. Danny, wanna come with?" Danny nodded.

"Who's Fu?"

"I'll explain on the way." They both left they're friends and Danny followed Jake as he snaked his way around the streets of New York.

On the way Jake explained that his Grandpa owned a shop that hid all they're dealings with the magic world. Danny's eyes widened as he heard all about Jake's magical guardian, a talking dog named Fu. Danny was also told not to be surprised by anything he saw as his Grandpa would be suspicious of him anyway. He didn't need any added reason. They walked up to the shop doors and stepped inside. The shop was full of electronics though they all seemed old and out of date. Danny wondered what Tucker would think of the place. Behind a counter at the back stood a very short man with a long beard.

"Jake! And... Friend..." he said as they walked in.

"Yo, Gramps. This is Danny. He's the kid staying with me for the exchange program." Danny smiled.

"Ah! It is nice to meet you Danny. Jake. May I have a word with you." He suddenly seemed very serious.

"It's ok, Gramps. He's a ghost!"

"A ghost?" He didn't seem convinced.

"Did somebody say ghost?" they heard a voice say from the back. Danny stared in amazement as the dog stepped out from behind the counter walking on his hind legs. He remembered just in time what Jake had said about not being surprised. He kept a calm look and just carried on smiling. "You don't look like a ghost," Fu said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm actually only half ghost," Danny said quietly. Grandpa looked quite surprised.

"You're a halfa?" The dog seemed surprised. Danny nodded. Fu's eyes widened. "That's rare... Where did you say you was from?"

"Amity park."

"Whoa! You're that Phantom kid!"

"You've heard of me!?" Danny's eyes widened and he stood with eyes wide open.

"You've heard of him!?" Jake looked the same. Fu nodded.

"I keep my eyes open," he said before walking off. He was silently followed by Grandpa. Jake and Danny shared a look before they both shrugged and went into the back room like the old man and the dog.

The back room was full of books and bottles. Fu pulled out a book and blew on the cover, the dust going everywhere.

"The leprechauns are holding a festival tonight and it's your job to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"No problem," Jake nodded. "I'll take Danny with me. I think he could come in handy." Danny smiled sheepishly. He thought about working with another half human teen. It felt weird but he was excited all the same. Grandpa didn't seem so sure but Fu seemed quite happy with it.

Danny was going to spend his evening with a dragon, secretly watching over leprechauns and keeping them safe. This was not what he had had in mind when he had been called into Mr Lancer's office.

* * *

Jake and Danny sat in a tree with Spud, Trixie and Sam. The sky was dark except for the moon that sat high in the sky lighting up the small people beneath them. The lanterns lit up the ground and they danced and ate and drank. It was a happy thing to watch, leprechauns and their merry-making. But then the happiness stopped.

A huge giant came stomping in and all the leprechauns scattered screaming. The music stopped and the once bright night now seemed dull and sad. Jake immediately sprang into action, transforming into the Am Drag. Danny was about to follow when he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this. If I need help, I'll call." Danny nodded in agreement as the dragon flew off. He thought it best to try to handle things himself first instead of relying on help right away. It was his job after all. He tried fighting the giant but it was too strong and he couldn't handle it on his own. Suddenly Danny was by his side.

"Hey, big guy," the ghost boy said softly to the troll. "Are you crying? Are you ok?" Jake hadn't even noticed that the troll was crying. He felt a bit awkward but pushed that aside turning his attention to the troll.

"Wanna play with car but mama say no! Now I sad!" Great. The giant was a kid. Jake quickly turned to Danny and asked if he could keep the young giant busy while he found the mother. The halfa agreed and Jake sped off above the treetops.

"Its ok," Danny said calmly. The giant let out some big sobs before sitting on the floor with a thump. Danny occupied the large child by making ice crystals, which the giant found very amusing. Soon Jake came back with the mother who was very happy to have her son back. She apologised for any inconvenience and they left.

It wasn't long before the leprechauns started coming back. Mostly they just stood around cleaning up the broken things the giant knocked over but soon the music started again they carried on drinking and dancing. The teens returned to the tree where they're friends were.

"How did you know there was something wrong?" asked Jake curiously.

"I didn't," Danny replied. "Sam did." They all turned to look at Sam who just shrugged and smiled, her attention going back to the tiny dancing people. Jake then noticed that Danny and Sam inched a little closer together. Whether they noticed or not he didn't know, but it made him smile.

The festival was finally over. They lights were gone. The music stopped. The park was now once again dark and silent. The teens started their walk back home and soon reached the point where they split off. Sam, Trixie and Spud were off one way while Danny and Jake were off another way. They said their goodbyes and went their own ways. Until Danny's phone started to ring.

"Hello?... Sam!... What?!... We're on our way!"

"What happened?" asked Jake.

"Trixie and Spud are in trouble," Danny replied looking around to make sure no one could see him before turning into Phantom. Jake did the same thing and soon they were flying off to find their friends.

"Sam!" Danny said as soon as he saw her.

"Danny!" she said. "It was two ghosts. They took them. They went that way, you might still be able to catch them!" Sam said pointing ahead of them. Danny and Jake took off, Sam not far behind. Soon they came to an abandoned building. They went inside and found two knights tying Spud and Trixie to chairs.

"Hey!" Jake said launching a fireball at one of them. It went straight through. Jake moaned. "I hate ghosts," he said quietly. But Danny's enhanced hearing picked it up.

"Hey," he said smirking.

"Ok," Jake replied. "Just the bad ones." Danny smiled and stepped forwards.

"My turn," he said quietly. Jake smiled and took a slight step back. "Hands off my friends!" Phantom said his hands glowing green with ectoplasm. The two ghosts started making their way towards him so he fired, both falling on the floor. They got up again and flew at Danny who quickly defended himself. The halfa managed to move the fight away from Trixie and Spud. Jake saw the opportunity and quickly untied his friends. When the ghosts noticed that their captives were gone they merely disappeared between the floor boards.

Jake, Spud and Trixie watched as Sam and Danny had a conversation about the ghosts being knights and what that could mean. They eventually came to the conclusion that it was someone called Aragon and that there was a bigger picture here that they couldn't see.

* * *

"My knights were thwarted. It seems that my enemy is also in New York. He is working with yours," a quiet voice said in the darkness.

"Hm..." a deep voiced boomed. "It seems we will have to merge our too plans to make one great plan." The owner of the quieter voice smiled and soon the two voices could be heard laughing, their laughter ye evil and maniacal.

* * *

**So? Let me know what you think! I'm bringing in another familiar character. I wonder if anyone will guess who...**


	8. Dreams

**Hi faithful followers! Sorry it's been a while. This chapter ended up longer than I had expected. I hope you enjoy it.**  
**I do not own Danny Phantom or American Dragon.**  
**Read on!**

* * *

"So, this Aragon guy. Who is he?" Danny paused to think about the question. It was Sunday morning and the two boys were sitting cross legged on Danny's bed.

"He's a ghost with anger issues and he has an amulet that turns him into a dragon." Jake stayed silent.

"Why did he send knights after Spud and Trixie?" he asked after a while.

"I don't know," Danny said. "Maybe... he's helping one of your enemies?" Jake was unsure. The doorbell rang but the two boys ignored it.

"Maybe he thinks Spud and Trixie are close friends of yours and he's using them against you!" Jake said.

"And leave Sam behind? No. If he was trying to get at me he would have taken Sam." The two boys said quietly thinking before they heard Susan's voice shout up the stairs.

"Danny! There's someone here to see you!" They looked at each other.

"Were you expecting someone?" Jake asked. Danny shook his head and jumped up heading towards the front door. Why would anyone want to see him? He reached the entrance hall and his mouth dropped. He stood staring at the combat trousers, the backpack, the PDA and the red beret.

"Tucker?!"

"Hey Danny!" the boy in the door said.

"What are you doing in New York?" Danny still couldn't believe his friend was here with him.

"Skulker and your parents destroyed the school, well, mostly your dad. But we have the week off while they rebuild. I managed to convince my parents to come to New York!" the boy smiled, his eyes showing he was pleased with himself. Danny just laughed. He turned to see Jake standing behind him looking confused.

"Sorry Jake! This is my best friend, Tucker. Tucker, this is Jake."

"Hi," Jake said stepping forwards. Tucker waved. Susan then came back into the room to see what was going on.

"Mrs Long, this is my friend, Tucker. He came up from Amity Park to visit."

"Danny! How many times have I told you? Call me Susan," she said smiling. Danny nodded. "It's nice to meet you Tucker. Why don't you three go meet up with the others and have a nice day out?" The boys looked at each other and nodded. Jake then raced up the stairs and came back with his red jacket while Danny hunted around for his shoes.

They talked as they walked down the street. Since Dash was gone the school had apparently become a lot more peaceful. But other than that nothing had happened.

"Any ghost problems?" Danny asked. Tucker shook his head.

"Not until Skulker started searching the school for you. Your parents went after him, destroying half the school in the process." Danny just cringed.

"Who's Skulker?" Jake asked. The two boys turned to look at him, Tucker's eyes widening.

"Um..." he started unsure of what to say. Danny stepped in.

"The ghost zone's greatest hunter!" he said sarcastically before looking at the floor smiling and shaking his head. Jake laughed and Tucker nudged Danny.

"Eh... Danny..." Danny and Jake both looked at the boy confused until Danny remembered that he didn't know that Jake knew about him being a halfa.

"Its ok Tuck. He knows." Tucker wacked Danny round the head.

"What was that for?" Danny asked rubbing his head gently.

"You've been here two weeks and you've already slipped up?!" Jake laughed.

"To be honest, we both slipped up in pretty stupid ways." Danny and Jake both burst out laughing, thinking about the way they found out about each other.

"Wait... Both?" Jake grinned.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you! My name is Jake, a.k.a. the American Dragon." Tucker just stared.

"You're a dragon?"

* * *

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed when he saw her with Trixie and Spud at the skate park. She turned and smiled as they approached.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"I've got a surprise for you," he replied noticing the confusion on the Goth girl's face. He could feel Tucker shaking, trying to hold in his laughter. The red beret wearing boy had a hand on Danny's shoulder. The halfa was keeping him invisible.

"What's the surprise?" Sam asked.

"Me!" Tucker yelled letting go of Danny's shoulder causing him to become visible again.

"Tucker?" Sam asked her eyes growing wider.

"The one and only," Tucker said with a smile. Sam smiled back and pulled him into a hug.

They all sat down on a bench and Tucker explained to Sam why he was in New York. Then they had to explain to Trixie and Spud who Skulker was.

"So what have you guys been up to without me?" Tucker asked.

"Hm... Let's see..." Sam replied. "School, hanging out, saving leprechauns from giants and fighting ghosts."

"Did you say leprechauns?" Tucker asked. They laughed at the confusion on face.

"Don't worry, Tuck," Danny said with a smile. "You'll get used to it."

* * *

It was Monday again and they were back at school. Danny walked through the cafeteria with a tray in hand and his latest science test sticking out of his pocket. A+. Maybe his parents sending him to New York wasn't such a bad idea after all. As he neared the table where Jake, Spud and Trixie sat he noticed that Dash and Brad were there too.

"There you are Fenton! We've been looking for you," Danny cringed expecting the worst. "We've been saving a seat for you! Where have you been?" Danny opened his eyes and looked up in surprised as Brad pulled out the chair with a kind smile on his face. Danny reluctantly sat down with his tray eyeing the two bullies beside him. He noticed the school paper sitting on the table in front of him.

"Danny Fenton throws winning shot?!" he exclaimed as he looked at the picture of himself wearing a football uniform. "Throws... winning... Fenton?!"

"Yeah!" Brad said. "You're the best quarterback we've got!" Now Danny was confused.

"I am?" he asked before deciding to just be happy and go along with it. "I mean, I am!" Suddenly blue mist escaped his mouth. He narrowed his eyes. "Come on!" he whispered beneath his breath.

"Danny! There's a ghost outside," Dash said pointing to the window.

"Why are you telling me?" Danny asked feeling his heart beat faster.

"Duh!" Brad said stepping in. "Cause you're the one with ghost powers!" What?! How did they know? Everyone in the room started chanting his name. He changed into his ghost form and everyone only screamed louder. He went intangible and flew outside to find the Fright Knight.

"Hey Fright Nut!" he yelled, his hands glowing blue. "Do you know the freezing point of metal?" He shot at the Fright Night, freezing the ghost. "I'm getting an A+ in science so, that was really a rhetorical question." He sucked the ghost up into the thermos returning to the school and transforming back into Fenton. He sat down noticing a couple of girls swooning.

"Must be nice, Fenton," Dash said from where he sat. "Being a superhero and having loads of girls lovesick for you."

"Come on, guys," Danny said with a smile. "You know there's only one girl for me."

"I sure hope you're talking about me," a voice said behind him. He turned around to see Sam standing there. She was wearing a jacket with his name it. He smiled when he saw her. "Can you make room for your girlfriend?"

"Sure," he said pulling up a chair so she could sit down. "Nice jacket."

"It's not black," she said smiling. "But it's yours and that's enough for me."

They leaned in to kiss, the people around them with anticipation covering their faces. Jake, Spud and Trixie almost looking proud.

"Ah!" Danny screamed feeling something around his head suddenly shatter. Looking around he found himself in his bed in Jake's room. He had been dreaming? That explained why everything was so perfect. And weird. Suddenly he heard Jake scream and sit up.

* * *

Jake sat in the middle of central park on a blanket. He looked into the blue eyes of the blonde by his side. He was happy. This was perfect. He didn't question how Rose was back, but she was. She was back and she was safe by his side. Her head rested on his shoulder as they watched the sun set over the water.

"Hey Jake," Rose said quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied, smiling at the sound of her beautiful voice.

"I'm really enjoying myself. We should do this more often." Jake agreed. He wished that the moment would never end. He wished he could freeze time and stay there, with Rose, the girl he loved, forever. Suddenly he heard her gasp and shift to a sitting position.

"What's wrong?" he asked noting how the world around him seemed to darken.

"This will ever work," she said standing up and holding the sides of her head. Jake's world shook. What was she talking about? "We can never be. I was born the Huntsgirl. I'll always be the Huntsgirl." Jake stared at her as a tear formed, slowly rolling down her cheek. The Huntsman stepped out from behind a tree placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah!" Jake woke up screaming feeling something around his head shatter. He looked around to find himself in his bedroom.

"Jake?" he heard from beneath.

"I'm fine Danny," Jake replied sighing. He turned towards his pillow noticing what fell off his head. It looked like a helmet. It was in pieces around his pillow. "Eh... Danny?"

"Yeah?" Danny answered sounding just as confused as he was.

"Did anyone come in the room while we were asleep?" he picked up the broken pieces of metal and climbed down. He landed on the floor to see Danny holding similar pieces.

"I don't know but I don't like the look of these..."

"Do you think it was just us?" Jake asked listening to the silent house. Danny walked over to the window looking out over the street below them. Eerie. Then he froze. "What's wrong?" Jake asked. Danny just gestured to him to come over. Jake cautiously made his way to the window. As he looked out he let out a small gasp. Floating down the street was a group of 6 green creatures, he assumed they were ghosts by the look on his friends face, side by side in pairs. "What..."

"Come on. Lets follow them," Danny said turning into Phantom and climbing out the window. Jake followed. They flew above the ghosts seeing other people lying in their beds in their homes wearing helmets all fast asleep.

Suddenly they were grabbed from behind. Jake managed to break free and Danny froze the hands that grabbed them and shattered them. They turned to see more angry ghosts behind them. Close up they were even more ugly, with eyes that seemed sown shut, and they only grunted, almost like zombies. They looked like something out of a nightmare.

* * *

They kept fighting, but the more they seemed to hit the more seemed to appear. Danny was using his ectoblast and his ice ray left, right and centre. Jake was by his side throwing a fireball at any ghost that got to close. At first it was going well. But then They were grabbed from behind again, this time being held by more than one each. Danny watched as Jake tried to break free, but couldn't. Danny's eyes glowed an icy blue as he prepared to freeze the ghosts. Then a different ghost appeared behind the others. He was twice Danny's size with red eyes and two purple, curved horns on either side of his head. The rest of his body looked as though Danny was staring into the universe as it was black with white specks imitating stars. It seemed to change every time he moved too.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jake did not sound happy. And neither was Danny.

"I am Nocturne," the ghost said. "I am the ghost of sleep. As to what I want, I already have it. Dreams. The dreams of everyone in New York. I absorb the energy from dreams. Imagine how much energy there is to harvest in one of the biggest cities of this realm!"

"Yeah, well, we're not going to let that happen," Danny said freezing the ghosts that held his arms and legs before firing an ice blast at the ghosts holding Jake, giving him a chance to break free. "Maybe putting us to sleep wasn't such a good idea. Now we're rested and full of energy." He smirked sinking through the ground. Nocturne, and even Jake, seemed a bit surprised for a moment before an ectoblast shot through the ground beneath the sleep ghost's feet, sending him high into the sky before he came plummeting back down to earth.

"Quit stealing people's dreams," Jake said crossing his scaly arms as the two heroes looked down on Nocturne.

"Stealing is such a horrible word," the ghost replied. "I prefer harvesting. For energy!" He thrust his hand forwards but it only fizzed a little. He looked confused. Jake laughed.

"Looks like you're running low," he said throwing a fireball.

"What's the big deal about dreams anyway?" Danny asked his hands glowing ready to fire an ectoblast.

"Dreams are the gateway to the subconscious," Nocturne replied standing in front of them. His whole body was suddenly surrounded by a green flame and as he stretched out his hand, a shock wave flew out from his fingers throwing the two boys across the street. He then picked them up telekinetically and threw them to the opposite side. "My army will keep the world asleep while I remain all powerful."

"All you do is put people to sleep?" Danny asked. "Are you sure you're not a teacher?" Jake would have laughed at the terrible pun, but Danny shot an ectoblast at Nocturne so he quickly followed with a stream of fire. They caused a hole to form in the ghosts midsection but their hearts sank as the ghost just fixed himself back up again.

"Sleepwalkers. Form!" Nocturne yelled. In front of the two boys, more of the ghosts they had seen earlier formed. "As you will see, dreams also fuel my sleepwalkers." The ghost smiled narrowing his evil eyes. Danny shot an ectoblast that destroyed the ghosts. "Sleepwalkers. Form!" Nocturne yelled again. This time even more appeared landing and piling on top of the two boys. Jake managed to lift them all up while Danny froze them all. Then Jake threw them into a car where they shattered and disappeared.

"With the entire city asleep, I can do this all day," Nocturne said smiling.

"So can we," Jake said with a growl before letting out a stream of fire. It didn't do much damage but it was enough to distract the ghost while Danny found a way behind him. When Nocturne turned around Danny kicked him square in the chest before punching him, letting his hand go through the ghost and then freezing. As soon as Nocturne was encased in ice, he shattered him and returned to his friend.

"Now all we have to do is to get rid of all the sleepwalkers," Jake said. Danny nodded.

"We're gonna need some help."

* * *

They made it to Trixie's house finding the two girls fast asleep with the helmets on their heads. Jake reached out to take Trixie's off while Danny went to remove Sam's. They were both shocked. They looked at each other rubbing their hands.

"So we can't take them off?" Jake asked.

"I guess not," Danny replied sadly. "How did we wake up?" Jake thought for a moment.

"I think I had a nightmare..."

"Yes!" exclaimed Danny. "I woke up screaming and then you woke up screaming just after me!"

"So all we have to do is turn their dreams into nightmares..." Jake had an idea. "I think I know a way we can do that."

* * *

Danny lay in his bed. Jake lay in the bunk above him. They each held a small charm in their hands. Jake had called it a Dream Charm. He said that it would transport them to the dream realm.

"Just let yourself drift off," Jake said quietly. Danny closed his eyes and focused on falling asleep. Soon he started to feel himself drift off.

Danny found himself in a grey corridor. It felt unreal. There were doors all the way down with names on them. Suddenly, Jake appeared by his side.

"Welcome to the dream realm!" he said with a smile.

"Where are we?" Danny said looking at the endless rows of doors.

"The dream corridor. It links everyone's dreams. Come on!" Jake gestured for Danny to follow him down the hall. They stopped outside a door that had Tucker's name on it. "You wake Tucker and Sam. I'll wake Trixie and Spud. Meet me back here when you're done." The two boys nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

Jake woke up back in his bed and climbed down to see Danny getting up rubbing his eyes.

"Come on!" Jake said. "Let's go get the others." They both climbed out the window and flew off towards Trixie's house. They found the two girls sitting on their beds with very confused looks on their faces. As soon as Danny and Sam saw each other they blushed and looked away. What happened in their dreams?

"Alright Jakey," Trixie said. "You got some explaining to do! Why was you all up in my dreams?"

"It was the only way to wake you up," the dragon replied.

"A ghost named Nocturne has put everyone to sleep and is feeding off their dreams. We need to get Spud and Tucker and find the machine the helmets are linked to," Danny clarified. They nodded and Jake took Trixie to Spud's house while Danny took Sam to the hotel were Tucker was staying.

The six friends met up again in the street where they first fought Nocturne. Jake heard Danny grumbling to Tucker about not cleaning windows. Must have had something to do with his dream.

"Even though it was broken I managed to trace the signal from my helmet," Tucker said taking out his PDA and showing them a map of the city.

"I know where that is," Spud said pointing to the screen. "That's the old mattress factory!"

"Well that's kind of obvious..." Danny said with a half laugh.

* * *

They opened the doors to the factory and there it was. The machine was huge. And inside it was Nocturne.

"Oh no," Danny said as they walked through the doors. "He's huge!"

"He's absorbing everyone's dreams and it's making him more powerful!" Jake said. The two boys ran up to the machine trying their hardest to break it. They couldn't get it open.

"Come on guys!" Sam yelled from beneath them. "The longer he's in there the more powerful he's getting!"

"That's why we're trying to break in and wake him up!" Jake shouted down to her.

"Wake him up!" Danny said realising what they had to do. "We need to wake him up the same way we all woke up."

"But we haven't got time to use the Dream Charms," Jake said starting to sound desperate.

"They wouldn't have worked anyway," Danny said thinking about the only thing they could do now. "There's only one way to wake him up." He turned intangible and prepared to overshadow Nocturne. "I'm going in."

"Wait!" Jake yelled from his side. "I'm coming with you." Danny nodded and grabbed Jake's shoulder, turning him intangible too.

"Keep in mind I've never done this with a passenger before," he said. Jake nodded and then braced for whatever was going to happen next.

* * *

Jake and Danny found themselves in a rocky area. There was a huge castle in front of them with Sleepwalkers circling it. At the top floated Nocturne, laughing evilly. At the last second he stopped laughing and looked in their direction.

"Did he just see us?" Jake asked.

"Hello '_heroes_'," Nocturne said dripping with sarcasm. "Welcome to my dream." The two boys just narrowed their eyes. They gave Nocturne everything they had and watched as he shattered from Danny's ice ray.

"Ok, that felt too easy," Jake said looking around.

"He should have woken up," Danny added.

"Fools!" they heard from behind them. They turned to see a gigantic Nocturne standing behind them. "Did you really think you could defeat me? The master of dreams? I control dreams. Especially my own."

"Let's get out of here," Danny said grabbing Jake's arm and trying to pull them out of the dream. But he couldn't. "What? Why isn't it working?"

"This is my dream!" Nocturne's voice boomed above them. "And I'm not letting you leave." They turned around to see the Sleepwalker army surrounding them.

"We have to fight!" Jake yelled. They started firing at the ghosts but nothing they did made any effects.

"You're weapons will not work in my world!" Nocturne said laughing behind them. Jake and Danny glanced at each other with worried looks on their faces. The ghosts grabbed them from behind and Nocturne looked down at them with a smile on his lips. Then the sleepwalkers suddenly all disappeared.

"What's going on?" The sleep ghost asked. "Why do I suddenly feel weak?"

"They managed to break the machine!" Danny exclaimed looking at Jake who was just as surprised as he was. Then they both had the same look on their face. The lets-finish-this look. Danny froze Nocturne then stepped aside allowing Jake to blast him to pieces.

* * *

The two boys were pulled out of Nocturne's dream and landed on the floor in front of their friends. Nocturne looked at is broken machine and then turned back to see the six teenagers all with smirks on their faces.

"You may have won this time," he said darkly. "But there will always be another chance." And with that he disappeared into the floor.

* * *

"How goes the plan, partner?" the voice of the Dark Dragon echoed in the shadows.

"Not as we had anticipated," Aragon replied, a snarl in his voice. "Nocturne is a fool. He was defeated by children. I had high hopes for him but he failed."

"Fear not, ghost," the Dark Dragon answered. "He may be a fool but he is not the only part to our plan."

The two sets of glowing eyes met in the darkness. The two partners laughing evilly into the night.

* * *

**So... let me know what you think. I know technically Tucker isn't a new character but he was only in the first chapter and only mentioned like three times. I thought it would be nice to have the full Phantom team.**  
**Anyway, please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas I could use, please let me know. I love reading reviews!**  
**Until next time!**


	9. The last battle

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long. Serious writers block. Really run out of ideas with this story. **  
**I don't own DP or AD:JL. **  
**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Danny and Jake chased down a goblin into a warehouse. It was fast and they had trouble keeping up but as it neared the old abandoned building it started to slow down. They had almost caught it as they reached the centre of the room.

Suddenly Danny started to feel really sick. He thought about the only time he had ever felt that horrible feeling all over his body. Blood Blossoms. He looked up to see that Jake was suffering too. And then he saw saw them. Why were they together? His heart dropped and dread filled his mind. They were doomed.

* * *

The day had started off pretty normal. Jake had been shaken awake by Danny. Sometimes he wondered if Danny just got up because he knew he was seeing Sam. There was definitely something there, whether either of them admitted it or not. They had then got breakfast, walked Hayley to school and then walked to their own school. They went through the daily, boring speeches that the teachers called lessons and met up with their friends.

After school the two boys went to the shop to help out Grandpa. They cleaned a bit before Grandpa sent them to go find a rogue goblin. They managed to track it down quite easily. Catching it on the other hand... They chased it round for about an hour before they started gaining on it and getting closer. The had almost caught it as they reached an old warehouse. The followed it inside and to the centre of the room.

Then Jake suddenly got a terrible headache. He was weak and he could no longer stand. He looked to Danny seeing him gripping his stomach. Then he looked up to see someone he thought he'd never see again. Hoped he'd never see again. Along his side someone who Danny was looking at with eyes full of hate. Soon he noticed Danny pass out. Jake looked up one last time with an angry face before all he saw was black.

* * *

Grandpa paced up and down the shop. Why were the boys taking so long. It was a simple task. He called the house hoping that they had just decided to go home and had forgot to call. But Susan said they weren't there. He asked Fu but the dog hadn't heard from them either. Neither had any of their friends. Something had gone wrong. Something bad was going to happen. Something really bad.

* * *

Danny woke up with his head throbbing. He grunted as he opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything around him. It was too dark. He let his eyes adjust and soon noticed Jake lying beside him. He must have passed out too.

Danny tried to move but felt something around his waist. He looked down to see he was chained to the ground. He tried to change into his ghost half so he could break the chain, but as soon as he did the chain started to glow with ecto-energy. He quickly reverted back to his human half trying not to scream from the pain. The glow of the chain had been enough to rouse Jake from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked around immediately noticing his chained friend.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his head to get rid of the headache.

"All I remember is going into a warehouse..." Danny said his eyes widening as he remembered what he saw. "Aragon..." Jake looked up at his friend, a memory triggered.

"Dark Dragon..." Jake suddenly looked down noticing the chains. He changed into his dragon form pulling with all his might before reverting back, resigning himself to that fact that he couldn't break them. "They're made from unicorn horns," he mumbled irritated.

"Made from what?" Danny asked.

"Unicorn horns. Strongest substance in the world. It's unbreakable." Danny nodded before sighing. What were they supposed to do? They were trapped goodness knows where, in chains made of the only things that could hold them. What hope was there?

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked looking at the other people in the room. She stood by the back door of the shop facing Trixie, Spud and Tucker, who sat on the sofa. Fu, who Sam still found weird and who she noticed Tucker kept staring at, sat on a stool next to shelves of multi-coloured bottles. Grandpa stood by the door that led to the front of the shop. They all looked at each other unsure of what to say. Then Tucker spoke up.

"Maybe we can tap into security cameras around the area of the goblin's appearance, then track where they went from there."

"Good idea," Sam said. "It's worth a try." Tucker nodded and immediately got started on his PDA. After a few minutes he was done and exclaimed that the last he could see, they went into a warehouse and never came out.

"We need to get to that warehouse then," Fu said as they all jumped up and headed out the door.

* * *

"So the Dark Dragon is working with Aragon," Danny said trying to understand what was going on. "But why?"

"We're their greatest enemies," Jake replied. "If we're out of the picture, they can do what they want. They must have realised they couldn't take us down one on one so they decided to take us down together."

"But they didn't know we were together," Danny said suddenly remembering what had happened after the festival. "That's why Aragon's knights went after Trixie and Spud! They were trying to lure you. You can't fight a ghost. They didn't know we were working together. They must have reported back to Aragon and the Dark Dragon."

Jake sighed. What were they supposed to do. Maybe they were too touch to beat working together. But maybe Jake and Danny could be just as tough. They weren't that different from each other, after all.

* * *

The group arrived at the ware house but they couldn't see anything. Where were those boys? What had happened? As they looked around they heard laughter. Not the pleasant kind that you want to laugh along with. The evil kind that sends shivers down your spine. The kind that let's you know something bad is about to happen. They turned to see the Dark Dragon with an evil smile upon his lips. Grandpa changed into his dragon form and readied himself for the fight to come.

"Lao Shi," the Dark Dragon said. "A please to see you again. It's been a long time."

"What have you done with my grandson?" the old man replied.

"I removed him from the equation. With him gone, there's no one to stop me. Not even you." Grandpa was about to lurch forwards when he felt something holding him back. He looked down to see he was being held in place by ghost knights. Suddenly from behind the Dark Dragon emerged another figure.

"Aragon!" Sam and Tucker yelled at the ghost who merely laughed.

"If it isn't my should have been bride," Aragon said, his lizard tongue hissing as he spoke. "You should have married me when you had the chance. Then this could have been avoided. But you went away with the ghost boy and turned my sister against me." His eyes tuned red and the amulet around his neck glowed. Hi transformed into a dragon and loomed over the figures beneath him.

"What did you do with Danny?" Sam yelled feeling the anger swell up inside of her.

"He is gone, along with the dragon boy."

* * *

"There has to be a way out," Danny said looking around. "There's always a way out!" He looked at the room. Now that his eyes had adjusted he realised that they were in a room with no windows, no doors and no air vents. The only way out would be to Phase through the walls. But to do that first Danny would have to get out of the chains, but every time he tried to use his powers the ecto-energy shocked him. If only they had put him in the same chains Jake had. That would have been easier. Wait...

"Jake!" Danny exclaimed, an idea coming to mind.

"What?" the boy asked hearing the hope in his friends voice.

"Can you reach my chains?" Jake tried stretching. Maybe not in his human form, but is dragon form was longer. He changed forms and reached for the chains. He could just about grab hold of them.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you to break them!" Danny replied.

"I can't break them!" Jake replied, the hope disappearing. "I told you, unicorn horn is unbreakable."

"Except mine aren't made from unicorn horn," Danny said. Jake looked closer at the chains and realised that his friend was right. They were made from ordinary metal. He grabbed hold of the chains and pulled as hard as he could. The chains snapped, a few charges of ecto-energy fizzling out as he did.

Danny changed forms and braced for the pain. When it didn't come he smiled. Phased through the rest of the chains and walked over to Jake. He quickly Phased him out of his chains and they searched around the room for any sign of escape.

"Now what?" asked Jake as they found nothing.

"Now we phase through the roof," Danny said flying up and turning intangible. Just as he reached the roof he found he couldn't phase through it and hit his head. Jake then flew up and tried to ram into the ceiling using all his dragon strength to break it, but it didn't work.

"Whatever they've done to this means we can't get out," Jake said with a sigh.

"They built this to withstand our individual abilities," Danny said. "But if we work together, combining those abilities, maybe we can break through." Jake nodded. They grabbed onto each other, Danny turning them both intangible. Using all their strength they rammed into the wall, Danny trying his hardest to phase them through. It worked. They came out in a room above the ceiling. It looked like they were still in the warehouse. Just a different part. Then they heard laughter. Evil laughter. and they knew exactly where to go next.

* * *

Aragon's ghosts held them all in place as the two evils decided what they would do with them. Would they destroy them there, or use them as an example to others. The ghost zone and the dragon council would soon found out and they'd need something to give them fear.

"You won't get away with this!" Spud shouted before Trixie kicked him telling him to shut up.

"Oh, but we already have," the Dark Dragon smiled down at the boy.

"I thought I heard your ugly voice," someone said from the other side of the warehouse. They all looked up to see Jake and Danny in the doorway.

"Jake!" Spud, Trixie, Grandpa and Fu yelled in happiness.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled glad to see their friend was ok.

"How did they escape?!" Aragon yelled his amulet glowing even brighter than before, his eyes turning a darker shade of red.

"What? Just because you're working together doesn't mean we can't?" Danny replied with a smug look on his face. Suddenly the boys disappeared. The Dark Dragon looked around but he couldn't see them anywhere.

"Where did they go?" he asked his partner.

"He must have gone invisible," the ghost dragon answered. "Find them!" he said turning back to his knights." They nodded and went off to find them. Sam and Tucker jumped as Danny suddenly appeared by their side and shot the ghosts holding them in place. Now Sam was free to move she could finally get the thermos out of her back pack. She handed it to Danny and he smiled, thanking her before he told the two of them to get out of the warehouse. They didn't argue and fled.

Danny then turned to Spud and Trixie pushing down on the button on the side of the thermos, trapping the ghosts that held them inside. Jake then picked them up and carried them outside.

Next Danny sucked up the knights holding back Grandpa and Fu. Fu quickly made his escape just as Jake came back.

The two dragons and one ghost boy then turned their attention to the Dark Dragon and Aragon. They were both furious. Aragon sent more of his knights their way. Danny told Jake he'd hold them off if they got Aragon. Jake and Grandpa charged at the dragon and the fight began.

Danny fired ecto-blast after ecto-blast wiping out the knights and sucking them into the thermos before turning his attention to Aragon. The ghost dragon breathed his green fiery breath on the boy. Danny dodged as much as he could, firing an ecto-blast every now and then, holding up a shield when he couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Soon he decided he'd had enough.

The next time Aragon used his fiery breath, Danny countered with an ice-blast. Fire and ice collided dancing between the two as they fought to gain control. Danny reached deep into his ice-core and pulled on all the power within him throwing it all into the blast. His eyes glowed blue as ice won over fire and Aragon was encased in a cocoon of ice. Danny quickly sucked him into the thermos and turned his attention to the dragons.

While Danny had been battling with Aragon, Jake and Grandpa had been taking it in turns distracting the Dark Dragon while the other dealt as many blows as possible. Soon the dragon had had enough and let out a stream of black fire all around him knocking them both back.

They regrouped and flew up into the air before diving down straight for the Dark Dragon. He prepared for them but didn't expect them to suddenly veer away and come around the back knocking him in the back of the head causing him to see black and fall down. Jake smiled at his Grandpa before turning to Danny just in time to see a frozen Aragon pulled into the thermos.

* * *

The two boys sat on the sofa back at the Long's house. The jam packed thermos had gone back to Amity Park with Tucker to be emptied into the ghost zone. The Dark Knight had been delivered to the Dragon Council. For now they were taking a well needed break. But when trouble arose again, they would rise to meet it.

The two boys may look like opposites and have distant personalities, but when you looked closely, they weren't as different as you think.

* * *

**So yes this is the last chapter. Like I said, ran out of ideas. I hope it satisfied you. Anyways, thanks to all my faithful followers. Thanks to all the supportive reviews and I hope you give my other stories a shot. And thanks to anyone who read the story!**


End file.
